1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fumigation apparatus for the decontamination, disinfection or delousing of buildings and more specifically involves an apparatus that substantially reduces the danger involved in providing such fumigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buildings often become contaminated with infestations of various types of undesirable populations such as insects, bugs and germs that create a high risk factor of disease or discomfort for inhabitants of the buildings. This is particularly true in the agricultural industry in which buildings are utilized for housing highly dense populations of animals and birds such as cattle, pigs, turkeys or chickens.
The most common practice in the agricultural industry today for the decontamination of buildings involves the spraying of toxic chemicals by workers that use sprayers inside the buildings. Although the workers typically wear safety equipment to protect them from the toxic chemicals that are sprayed, it is highly undesirable to expose workers to the risk of somehow being contaminated by the chemicals. Although this current procedure presents a risk to workers, because it is highly essential that the entire interior of the buildings must be reached by the fumigating material, there is currently no satisfactory solution for avoiding such risk.
The present invention is designed to provide a fumigation apparatus for the decontamination or disinfection of buildings in a highly efficient manner that eliminates the need for workers to be inside the buildings during the fumigation process.